


impossible, too short

by vnitas



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Solo, except it's not explicit and idk why i'm tagging it w/ that lmao smoke paopu 420
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnitas/pseuds/vnitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>axel’s touching himself thinking about roxas again. it never ends well, does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	impossible, too short

**Author's Note:**

> hello, friends! this is a very short work that i originally posted at my fic tumblr, r-xas. i'm uploading it here for archival purposes. it's been revised from the form it was originally posted in.

Axel’s touching himself thinking about Roxas again. It’s more out of desperation and sadness this time, physical pleasure to drown out the mental pain, the emotional pain, the pain becoming physical and sinking deep into his hollow heavy bones. Sprawled out on the bed with his ass in the air, naked— vulnerable. He’s thinking about Roxas seeing him like this, vulnerable, vulnerable, vulnerable, and still trusting him. Impossible and therefore arousing. A hitched breath, and he thinks of Roxas saying, “I love you!" and meaning it, the kind of forbidden shit that gets him off so good. His eyebrows turn up. Thinks of Roxas holding his hand, thinks of Roxas kissing his cheek. If he ever does this with Roxas, he’ll ask him to lie and say that— “I love you", he means. But he won’t ever do this with Roxas, because Roxas is gone and never cared for him this way anyway.

 

He thinks of Roxas with his legs swinging off the edge of the clock tower, glancing at him and then looking away quickly, face red. And for some reason— that human ritual, the one where you slide a ring onto the other’s finger and make promises—  _that’s_  what finishes Axel off, gasping first, then hissing (vulnerable, embarrassing even) through the orgasm. He sinks down from his posture on his knees until his belly’s flat against the bed, breathing deeply. Turns his head down into the mattress, sheets soaking up the sweat. He feels full and empty at the same time, and he wants to eat. Nobodies do not cry.


End file.
